Liquid specimen samples, including urine samples, are often used in medical testing procedures. Employers often require prospective employees to submit to drug screenings, which are often carried out by testing samples of the prospective employees' urine. Urine samples are often deposited in small containers including a bottle or cup with a screw-on or snap-on lid. It can be very time-consuming and inefficient for medical technicians to remove urine samples from these containers for testing. A need therefore exists for a specimen container for urine and other liquids that allows more efficient extraction of the liquid specimen.
After receiving the liquid specimen, closed specimen containers may be shipped by ground or air transport to a testing facility. During transport, the containers may be subjected to vibration, shock, and/or changes in external air pressure, which may dislodge the lids and/or cause the contents to leak or spill from the container. A need therefore exists for a specimen container for urine and other liquids having improved resistance to spillage during transport or pressure changes.